I think I may be in love with you Trevor
by Zachary-Goode13
Summary: With Alexander gone no one knows for sure why except for Raven. Whos finding herself in the arms of Trevor and in love. Sorry i suck at summarys just please give it a chance and Read/Review RavenXTrevor Will update daily if liked
1. Will you come over?

A/N= Disclaimer again I do not own Vampire Kisses or any of its character

**TPV**

"**Monster Girl I will always love you" I whispered as she walked away back to her vampires arms how much I wished she was in mine.**

"**Excuse me? What did you just say?" Raven yelped.**

**Oh shit she herd me what do I say she would never love me she has Alexander. "I uh umm" I cant tell her ill only make a fool of myself no I will I have to. "Can you come over later tonight I really need to talk to you my parents are out of town," I questioned.**

"**Sure but I have to tell you something to I just don't know how to but what time?" She warily asked.**

"**How about 6," I hesitated "I could make you diner if you want?" Her cheeks turned the rosy red color I love and she stuttered "ye yeah sure why not."**

**I watched her walk away back to her life thinking of how to tell her how to explain that I've felt this way since she bit me in kindergarden. I have to get home to start getting ready.**

**RPV**

"**Mom im going over to a friends tonight so I wont be home for supper," I yelled once I got home**

"**Becky's? Well okay just be home by 11 it's a school night," she reminded me.**

"**No actually Trevor wanted me to come over to talk I guess and he said he'd make me diner," I explained**

"**Wait are we talking about Trevor no Trevor Mitchell?!?!?!" My mom almost screamed jumping up and down.**

"**Yeah mom so im going to change and get going okay?"**

"**Yeah have fun hunny," she stuttered with a huge smile.**

**I walked upstairs not knowing what to wear I mean honestly. I drug threw my closet for about an hour not finding anything but then I realized why do I care what he thinks about me. Picking up my black dress that had buttons up the front and my black 3 inch heels. Honestly if I was trying to impress someone which im not I looked drop dead sexy I said to myself while reapplying a thin layer of my black eyeliner and lipstick. I grabbed my bag and keys and headed for the door. Driving down the streets of Dullsville I thought I cant believe ill be graduating in half a year and be leaving im so excited Im now 18!! I pulled up to Trevor's mansion I mean honestly is it even necessary to have this big of house for 3 people. Take deep breaths Raven you can do this no need to break down.**

**I got out and walked up to his door rang the door bell and waited. Trevor opened the door with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Oh crap im an hour early I totally forgot to check the time. "um im sorry I just have to get what im going to tell you of my chest," I stuttered staring at his perfectly chiseled 8 pack chest.**

"**well when your done staring you can come inside," he smirked.**

"**oh uh um okay…." but I was cut off.**

"**wow Raven you look beautiful," he stated in a daze.**

**TPV**

**She looked so amazing I wonder what she has to tell me that's so important. "well um you can sit down on my bed while I change if you want so you can tell me if that's okay?"**

"**Yeah of course."**

"**Good come on." **

**We went upstairs and came to my room and opened the door I swear I saw her jaw drop.**

"**Wow your rooms amazing!" she said looking at my huge room with the attached bathroom and walk in closet.**

"**Yeah whatever my mom did it," I shrugged**

"**Okay well I don't know how to tell you this with you being my sworn enemy but I have to. Alexander and I broke up he left to be with his parents and marry Luna because he thought it would be easier and and" she stopped and just stared at me.**

"**I I uh" her cheeks turned fire red.**

**A/N= Disclaimer again I do not own Vampire Kisses or any of its characters and im sorry if you don't like the pairing but I just love the ideal of Raven and Trevor together please give it and chance and Read/Review please this is my first story ive ever written so please help! Constructive Criticzum is highly welcomed!**


	2. Your my whole life

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the Vampire Kisses characters unfortunately.**

TPV

"Okay well just let me explain why im going to tell you this first," she hesitated " Alexander he hes a vampire and he knows I really wouldn't want to be one and he wont do it to me so he like I said left to be with Luna to change her like his family wanted but its true I did love him but not like I love um you no what never mind." She finished and ran out of my room.

"Raven no wait please don't go!" I caught up to her and grabbed her arm. Once she turned around tears were streaking down her face and I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart seeing her so sad.

"No Trevor all these years since I gave you that stupid toy at your party that you threw away and that you had to invite me to because your mom," she sobbed "ive felt something yeah I no im stupid you're the soccer snob that only ever makes fun of me and picks on me and PLAYS me Trevor you played me to no end all you did was led me on you made me want you more and more!" she broke down right there in front of me falling to her knees with her head in her hands.

"monster girl," I questioned while kneeling down by her putting my arm around her rubbing her back.

"Get," she sobbed "your hands," she wheezed "OFF me Trevor Mitchell!"

"No Raven I didn't just play you I ment everything I ever did to you."

"No no you didn't!"

"Raven just wait here ill be right back."

Fi fi fine she sniffled

I ran to my room to my night stand and pulled open the drawer and pulled it out the thing I sleep with every night and she doesn't even no I have. I walked back down stairs thinking of how to tell her I loved her and have since I first laid eyes on her hey what can I say love at first site. When I got to where I told her to wait she wasn't there but then I herd sobbing so I followed the noise into the kitchen. She was sitting at the island in a stool looking at my senior pictures that were sitting there.

"You no you can have one if you want," I told her and she jumped not hearing me inter the room.

"Oh I I im sorry she blushed."

"No its okay," I walked over to her "I want you to have one Raven," so I put one in her purse.

"Thank you I love it."

"Your welcome but Raven I need to show you something," I pulled out the toy that I just went and got.

"I thought you threw that away?" she questioned

"I did but only because I didn't want made fun of but when every body wasn't looking I dug it out of the trash it's the best present ive ever got and I sleep with it every night and listen Raven you no how I call you monster girl?" She nodded tears falling from her eyes again "Raven don't cry please don't cry I only call you that because because your my monster girl mine raven and only mine."

She looked at me with shock filled eyes "and I do love you Raven the day you ran after me with your daddies tennis racket with rage steaming from your eyes accusing me of loving you well Raven you were right I do love you this may sound cheesy but it was love at first sight for me when you bit me when you gave me that which I sleep with every night and when I saw you with your gothic monster boy it broke my heart," I told her looking straight into her eyes.

"that's why you asked me to come hear to tell me that you loved me?"

"Yeah Raven I want to spend the rest of my life with you as you being my monster girl mine no one else's so Raven will you go out with me?"

"I I Trevor ive always loved you but I thought you played me what about all your cheer leaders people will make fun of you Trevor."

"I don't care all I want is you and if they cant handle that then screw them I only got close to them for stand ins to you because I couldn't get you out of my head I think about you 24/7 raven I love you and want you not them will you?"

"I don't know what to say yes I guess."

I ran up to her and picked her up spinning around Im the luckiest person I no I thought. I put her on her feet and cupped her face in my hands leaning down. I dipped her and ment her lips in a passionate embrace are lips melted together. My tongue teased her lips begging for entrance but after about 5 minutes I broke away.

"I love you Monster girl," I whispered huskily in her ear.

"I love you to soccer snob," she moaned.

**A/N= I hope you liked it please read and review I haven't gotten any yet!**


	3. I will walk threw hell for you

**A/N=I don't own any of these characters please Read/Review this ones extra long since I didn't update yesterday.**

"**Raven do you want to eat supper?" Trevor asked.**

"**Yeah is it ready?" I questioned.**

"**Almost you can go and sit in the entertainment room and watch a movie or something," he told me.**

"**Alrighty," I responded.**

**I walked into the entertainment room and it was literally the size of my house with a movie theater and games and everything else you can think of in it. The walls were lined with DVDs literally every DVD made I think.**

"**Well you can pick out a DVD and watch it im going to finish supper have fun," he said and kissed me on the cheek.**

"**Okay," I squeaked.**

**I walked around and found a little section in the corner and all of them were labeled Trevor. They had like everything he's done on tape so I picked up the one that said Trevor and his baby blanket. I went to the DVD player and got some candy they had and went to sit down. It was honestly the cutest thing ever I guess Trevor sleep with his baby blanket till he was 14 and his parents made him stop. **

**An hour later after watching like 6 of them Trevor interrupted "What are you watching?!?" he gasped I jumped in my seat not hearing him enter.**

"**O nothing just a movie about this really cute little boy and his blankie," I gushed.**

"**When I said pick out a DVD I didn't mean one about me," he whispered.**

"**Calm down I think its cute sweetie," I advised.**

"**But babe I look like a loser," he snapped.**

"**No you don't is supper ready?"**

"**Ye yeah come on."**

**We walked into his dining room and it was utterly amazing there was a black table cloth and black candles and a dozen red roses dipped in black and one was fake by it was a jewelry box that looked like a necklace. There was like a five course meal on the table it looked delicious.**

"**Wow this is amazing Trevor your so sweet," I blurted out.**

"**Yeah well after we eat I have a surprise for you," he said. **

**He had salad, bread, 3 different soups, chicken, steak, veggies, and fruit when we were done he said ready for dessert all I could do was shake my head yes. He grabbed the roses this yummy looking cheese cake and the jewelry box we ate the cake and then he said.**

"**Raven I love you I always have and always will I got you these roses and I no this is so original but I will love you till the last one dies and I got you a present."**

**He opened the box that held a white gold necklace with the charm was black lips and the black was a black diamond very rare at that and it had white diamond vampire teeth he turn it over and engraved on it was "I will love you for ever Raven-Trevor Mitchell". it was seriously the prettiest and definitely the most expensive thing ive ever saw.**

"**Oh my god Trevor I love it but I can except that,"**

"**You can and you will,"**

**He got up and came around the table he unhooked the necklace I had on and put the one he got me in its place. I was so stunned I love it so much and him.**

"**Trevor I love you so much!"**

"**Raven I have and will always love you with all my life remember that but its 11 and I no your mom wants you home so you got to get going hunny,"**

"**Okay,"**

**He walked me to my car door holding the roses and leaned down to kiss me it was even more passionate then before it was knee weakening. Then he opened my door and kissed my forehead.**

"**Ill call Becky and tell her im picking you up for school tomorrow if that's okay?"**

"**Yeah if you want are you sure you want to do this Trevor people will talk about you,"**

"**Yes im sure my parents will be home at like 1 tonight and I plan on telling them raven I don't care what people think I love you and only you,"**

"**Alright then bye,"**

**He kissed me, "bye I love you sweet dreams."**

**I drove home and was so happy this is the best day of my life better then Alexander even.**

"**Hey hunny how was your night?"**

"**Good Trevor asked me to go out with me and gave me these,"**

**She beamed, "that's so cute its amazing hunny so amazing!"**

"**Yeah im going to bed,"**

"**Night hunny love you,"**

**I went upstairs to bed and was so tired that I fell asleep right away.**

**TPV**

**Im waiting up on my parents thinking of how to tell them they want me to be with Jennifer but I don't love her I love Raven. My parents like Ravens family except for her since she's different and gothic but if you look deep down inside she's sweet, caring, loving, and amazing but then they walked in.**

"**Hey Trevor what are you doing up so late?"**

"**Mom, dad I have to tell you something its really important so don't flip out because I love her and am going to date her either way."**

"**Okay who?"**

"**Raven Madison,"**

"**The gothic freak are you kidding me no son I thought you with dating Jennifer she's such a nice girl Trevor!"**

"**No mom raven is to and I love her not Jen so I just thought you should no because you'll be seeing me and her together a lot,"**

"**Alright then what ever night!"**

"**Son just ignore your mother shell get over it she wasn't perfect when she was your age and if you love her that's all that matters."**

"**Thanks dad I new you'd understand,"**

"**Yep night son get some sleep you'll need it for school tomorrow,"**

"**Alright night,"**

**I went upstairs to bed and slept perfectly and had a wet dream about Raven embarrassing no I really don't care its normal. I woke up to my alarm clock screaming and went to get dress and then ate an omelet and went to get Raven.**

**RPV**

**I woke up to my mom screaming at me to get up and that Becky was here but when she discovered it was Trevor she ran up to my room.**

"**Raven Trevor Mitchells here to get you have to get up!!!!"**

"**Im up so shut up!"**

**I got dressed in my normal Goth garb and at some cereal and went out to Trevor. Him being rich and his dad owning half the town drives a black Land Rover and his license plates ay Trevor even though he's went threw like 16 vehicles in two years.**

"**Hey monster girl did you sleep well?"**

"**Yeah I guess how did you parents take it?"**

"**Well my mom flipped but my dad didn't care,"**

"**Oh im sorry are you sure you want to do this?"**

"**Yes babe,"**

**He leaned over and kissed me since we were already parked in the school parking lot and being Trevor's car everyone stopped what they were doing to watch him. Trevor got out and came around to my door and opened it and held out his hand which I grabbed and got out. Every eye in the school was on us as we walked hand and hand to find matt and Becky everyone was staring and whispering I looked up at Trevor and he looked like the happiest guy on the planet I couldn't help but smile. We finally found them sitting under a tree at lunch time and Becky was on Matts lap but when she saw us she ran over to me and hugged me. **

"**You guys this is so cute I never thought id see the day everyone knows you to are dating its adorable,"**

"**Good," Trevor said and leaned down to kiss me in front of the hole school, "im just showing people your mine Monster Girl I love you."**


	4. Sweet Eighteen

**A/N= this chapter is like chapter 4 and 5 its super long I hope you like it I had to update I felt like I was letting you guys down. Read and Review please. I don't own any of the vampire kisses characters.**

TPV

"Raven you're my hole life and my hole world I would do anything for you that's why I want to throw you this sweet 18 party to show you how special and important you are and trust me it will be Goth baby"

"I just idk I don't like you spending so much money on me"

"Raven in the future I plan on marrying you so what's mine will always be yours including my money"

"Still idk"

"I have to ask you one thing though are you over Alexander?"

"Yes completely I love you and only you she says leaning down and kissing him passionately."

"So what would you do if you ever saw him again"

"I would be fine were just friends and that's all I feel for him"

"Well I heard he's coming back for a couple weeks I was wondering if you'd want me to invite him?"

"Sure that would be fine but only if you want to Hun"

"Okay well ill take you every wear and you get to pick it all out and everything ill just be there to pay its going to be on mtv sweetie thank you for letting me do this im going to give you the best present ever"

"Aw Trevor you shouldn't have"

I sat there holding raven who was sleeping on my chest I was singing I Thought I Loved You Then to her I don't think she knows how much I love her id give her my world id become poor for her (and being a Mitchell that's shocking). Her parents pretty much let her around me when ever I guess they like me and my parents have warmed up to raven after they found out I planned on marrying her in the future and having little monster girls and soccer snobs. I know you all probably think yeah right its just young love but see ive loved her ever since kindergarden so I don't think that's going to change anytime soon. I just hope Alexander doesn't make her want him or seeing him and Luna hurts him I herd she's pregnant yeah she's only 17 I know that's what I said. There back now and I plan on personally asking him and his parents who came with them for a trip I guess to come. Tomorrow were going to fairy Goth mother to get her dresses and decorations and drinks and every were else were having it at this old castle like building its going to be perfect. I have a huge secret im having linkin park and metallic come and sing but it's a surprise for raven.

"What are you thinking about so intently?"

"Oh you and me"

"Trevor I love you I love you with all my heart at first I thought you were playing me but I can see your not since we have been dating 9 months and you haven't tried anything"

"I told you that's not important to me"

"Wait Trevor have you been cheating on me?"

"No why?!? Raven I told you I love you and only you"

"No you have haven't you that's why you haven't been pushing me"

"Babe I swear I haven't"

She got up and stormed out but honestly I seriously haven't I and seriously head over heals or in my case shoxs in love with raven. Oh well I better go after her we haven't ever had a fight well little ones but not like this. I went to my SUV and got in I went by the mansion on the way there so I thought id stop since I have time because raven probably wont talk to me. The gate was opened and there was 2 cars in the drive I drove up and hopped out hoping they wouldn't attack me or something. I grabbed the knocker and knocked I heard noises from inside and then the door opened.

"Can I help you"

"Yes I was wondering if I could talk to Mr. and Mrs. Sterling and Alexander and Luna?"

"Of course come in and Alex is upstairs im sorry but everyone else is out they'll be back soon though if you'd like to stay?"

"Yes please"

"Okay well you can go up and get him I would but it takes me about an hour his rooms in the attic"

He said that and disappeared okay creepy. I walked up two flights of stairs and came to the only door in the attic and knocked. I heard shuffling and a door locking and then the door opened to reveal him my princesses ex love the one who broke her heart. He looked like hell his eyes were blood shot but he was smiling until he saw me.

"What?"

"Um I was wondering if we could talk?"

"Fine talk then"

"Well im throwing a sweet eighteen for raven and I wanted to no if you all wanted to come im sure raven would like that"

"Wait did u just say your doing something for Raven the girl you used to torcher?"

"Well yeah were sort of dating and have been for 9 months"

I saw anger, jealousy, and sadness pass threw his eyes all within a minute.

"Oh no I didn't no that but yeah wed love to"

RPV

I was walking home and walked past the mansion but I saw Trevor's SUV so I stopped and started walking up the long drive way with out thinking about it. I knocked on the door and Jameson answered I gave him a big hug.

"Aw Ms. Raven I missed you its good to see you"

"Yeah you to is Trevor here?"

"Yes has up in Alex's room you can go up if you want"

"Thank you Jameson"

I walked up the steps and toke a deep breath and opened his door without bothering to knock. Now you should no I am over Alexander no lie I love Trevor so I was fine seeing him again im not going to go back to him I have my hunny. Alexander looked terrible I saw in and Trevor sitting down talking put neither of them herd my entrance I listened a while and then said, " Hun what are you doing?" they jumped and looked over Trevor got up and came and put his arm around my waist and walked to sit down again with me. Alexander looked like someone had tore his heart out but I didn't feel bad after all it was his fault.

"Hey how are you raven"

"Extremely happy and fine what are you and my love talking about?"

"Oh nothing really I missed you raven"

I felt Trevor tighten up beside me and rubbed his back reassuring him I still love him and not my ex gothic mate.

"Well that's good I wish I could say the same but with you leaving I realized that I love Trevor and have so thank you"

"Yep im sorry about leaving I just had to you look good"

"Yeah what ever"

TPV

I was watching raven her face as she talked to Alex she was telling the truth she didn't miss him she loves me. She caught me looking at her and turned to look at me and smiled and I kissed her I always do and Alexander wasn't going to change that know but then we stopped we heard a knock at the door. Luna and Alexander's parents walked in and smiled.

"Awwww raven" his mom squealed "I missed you ohh so much how are you?"

"Im great I missed you to its been to long!"

"Yes it indeed has"

I noticed that Luna was watching me "Hello Trevor" Luna stuttered.

"Hi?"

"Fine"

She looked down and my arm around ravens waist and frowned.

"So raven is this your new man" his mom asked.

"Why yes it is it's the love of my life to be exact"

"O my god how darling you'll have to invite us to your wedding"

I heard Alexander snicker and turned to glare and him raven nudged me.

"Well we just came to ask you if you'd like to come to ravens sweet eighteen"

"Why yes wed love to"

"Good"

"Raven you should stop by sometime we could have dinner"

"Thanks but im pretty much always with Trevor all the time"

"Well he could come to of course"

Just them we heard a bark I looked down at where the sound came from and noticed it was jabby the little black puff ball people call a dog I didn't realize she had her. Raven turned bright red when everyone started laughing I got jabby out of her bag and held her.

"She so cute who's is she?"

"Well she's mine but Trevor got me her names jabby"

"Can I hold her"

"Of course"

I handed his mom her and she played with him once she was done we stood up.

"Wow raven where did you get that necklace"

"Trevor gave me it 9 months ago on are first date"

"Is it real"

"Yes the black lips and teeth are both diamonds they lips being black are very rare"

"Wow it looks like you found the perfect guy"

Raven wrapped her arm in mine and looked up at me into my eyes.

"Yes yes I have I love him"

"Good" Alexander Barked and glared.

"Well we better get going we have a lot to do before the party"

"Yes thanks for coming"

"Bye nice seeing you"

We walked to my car and raven jumped in.

"Can I stay with you tonight"

"Yeah you no my parents don't care"

"My said they don't either"

"Alright well you still have your closet at my house so it should be fine"

"Then lets go"

I no you must be thinking wtf but its not like that I love cuddling with her she sleeps on my chest and I no I can protect her so I prefer it and are parents trust us. I pulled in my drive and my parents were home.

"Hey guys"

"Hey mom were going to bed is that okay?"

"Yeah I trust you just don't do anything I couldn't see because you no how I check on you guys"

"Yeah we wont love you guys night"

"Night love you night raven"

"Night"

I pulled off my shirt and shorts and raven changed into a pair of my soccer shorts and t shirts even thought she had her own clothes but I loved when she choose to where mine. Raven laid down rapped in my arms and we fell asleep fast of course I dreamed of her. I woke up first we had a lot ahead of us today it was Saturday so no school but still and we all no raven is horrible to wake up so I just let her sleep and watched her. Two hours later she stared to wake up.

"Morning sweet heart"

"Hi baby"

"We have a lot ahead of us today are you ready?"

"Are you going to be by my side?"

"Of course"

"Then yes with you im always ready"

"Then lets go"

I locked the door and we started are journey.

"Raven I love you"

"I love you more Trevor"

**A/N= what do you think ravens present will be a ring? A promise ring? Review and say what you think im starting to lose ideals help me out please!**


	5. Bright Lights and darkness

**A/N=Disclaimer I don't own the vampire kisses characters.**

I stopped to get the mail and say a black envople with blood red writing that spelled my name. I opened it raven was staring at it opened mouthed and it said Trevor Mitchell and Raven Madison are invited to feast with the sterling's tonight at 7 o' clock.

Monster girl we don't have to go

No I want to I love his parents," she leaned into me about to touch my lips and said, "and plus I want to them that you're my hole life.

Then well go baby

Good where to know?

Fairy Goth mother to get your dress and the party planners going to meat us there

Alright

Your going to have to pick a few outfits out to get your pictures done in that will be hanging all over the party but what do you want your them to be?

I was thinking something to do with like prep and gothic mixed like red and black for me and you kind of like fire and water

This is for you not me

I no but I want it to be for you to

Well will talk about this later

6 hours later

She picked out 3 dresses one that was black and had red diamond like things on it and it flared out and was puffy the second one was red and it flares and it ties up the back and the last one was white with red and black sequins on it and was long and beautiful on her. The them is threw hell and high water and its pretty much hell mixed with heaven and love. She wont take the pictures alone she wants them to be of me and her and them some separate. I didn't want to but the party planner said it would be cuter and could help with the big surprise I have for her. Its about 6:30 so were going to go change and go to eat at Alexander's hope it goes well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We ate and everything went pretty well except Alexander stared at Raven the hole time.

Can I talk to raven alone for a minute

My heart stopped and I stiffened Raven gave me a reassuring kiss and walked off with him. We waited about 20 minutes and it was past my curfew so I went to find Raven when I rounded the corner I saw Alexander grab a hold of raven and kiss her. I start to cry and choked out, " Raven" she shoved him off of her and started to run after me. I ran out and jumped in my SUV trying to get away I went to pull out if the drive way but all I saw was a sudden flash of light and then my world went black.

RPV

Alexander kissed me I tried telling him I didn't like him that I loved Trevor and then I heard a staggered breath say Raven and I shoved Alexander and ran to Trevor but he's the soccer star there's no way I can catch him I ran outside with everyone behind me Trevor was driving down the drive way. I saw a truck coming toward him that was swerving like they were drunk. Then it all happened in slow motion the truck swerved in front of Trevor and they had a head on collision I screamed, "TREVOORRRRRRRR" and ran as fast as I could to him Alexander and his family were right behind me I said call 911 hurry.

Trevor please Trevor don't die on me

He was ejected from his SUV laying on the ground and his arm was bleeding no stop. I honestly thought he was going to die.

Trevor please Trevor I love you you cant leave me we haven't even got to start are family that you want so bad Trevor

Raven I want you to no that I love you and I always will if I die I want you to go in my room and look in my drawer for the present I was going to give you," he barely managed to weep out.

No Trevor please don't leave me were going to get threw this please Trevor I love you

I heard sirens and the paramedics run up they pulled me away and toke Trevor but then let me ride in the back of the ambulance with him.

Mam'a he's going to live he just hit his head and has a 5 inch gash from glass in his arm and he's unconscious right now.

Can I stay with him

Of course if you are related

I'm his fiancé

Oh okay then yes but you'll want to get him a change of clothes before he's released

Ill go get them real quick and tell his parents

Alright bye

Mrs. Mitchell Trevor got in a head on collision with a drunk driver he's fine he can come home in a couple days but the doctor sent me to get a change of clothes for his and me

Omg I have to go see him is he going to be okay

He's unconscious but I can call you when he wakes up and then you can come see him he's going to be fine just a few stitches

O okay thank you raven thank god

I no

I went upstairs and grabbed him soccer shorts and his soccer t shit and a new pair of boxers and I grabbed the same thing for myself yeah even his boxer you don't know how much more comfortable boys clothes is try it some time when I was going threw his drawers to find his tooth brush, cologne, and shampoo I found a little box that looked like a ring box. It it it was an engagement ring this is what he was talking about he was going to purpose to me on my sweet eighteen party wow. I I cant believe it.

**A/N= alright guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while I was really busy and all that good stuff that comes with summer. I hope you like this I'm not going to be able to check it meaning it wont have "" around talking scenes and I really need a beta I suck at spelling and grammar but I hope you can figure out I'm going to try to get two chapters up today but I want more reviews if I'm going to continue they make me feel better please. If you have anything you want me to put in the story ask and I probably will for you!!!!**


	6. 3 Years Later and Yet I Still Need You

**A/N= SORRY THIS IS SO LATE ive been so busy but I love all the people who like this story! And hope u like this (Disclaimer= I don't own the characters just the ideal)**

I put the box away and went back to the hospital I was going to Trevor's room when the nurse stopped me and handed me Trevor's phone and the rest of his belongings.

Thank you

Your welcome

With that she walked away so I went in his room and laid his clothes in the bath room and went to lay down beside him. I woke up when I heard his phone buzz so I picked it up and read the text. Which said :

New Text From Jay

Heyy hunny I had tons of fun the other night;) I love you text me when your away from that freak so we can hang out!!!

Love Janice

He saved her number under a boys name so I wouldn't think anything of it.

Raven?

I look up not realizing Trevor was finally up and choked back a tear.

I'm leaving Trevor im moving and I never ever want to talk to you again.

Why raven what did I do?

I threw his phone at him and ran out of the room I heard him calling after me but I couldn't go back im leaving dullsville im leaving my soccer snob so he can be with his preppy rich Bitch and not some monster girl. I should have know I should have knew he couldn't change I wouldn't of ended up heart broken. I pulled up my drive and darted inside ill tell my parents, im already done with school it ended about 2 days ago.

Mom dad im moving ill call you from my cell when I get there but I just have to leave now I just have to leave this shit hole town.

I went and packed everything I had into my new black Hummer Trevor gave me even though im done with him im keeping the hummer I don't care what he says. I grabbed night mare and my dog and all there food and toys and treats and put them in the cages then loaded them in the hummer. I stopped to go say I love you to my parents one last time. I drove out of dullsville and had my last look at it for a few years.

TPV

Its been 3 years 3 years since Raven my hole life my love and my world left me I still don't know why. I shut down after she left I live in my own mansion now much like my parents im still im dullsville im still rich and still loved by everyone even more now that Raven left me. Matt and Becky are getting married today and im matt's best man I no Becky sent raven an invite but I doubt shell attend it she hasn't came any where near here in 3 years and I tried finding her but people only no she lives in New York with a clothing line but they wont tell me where or what its called so I gave up. I will never love anyone else I still have all are pictures on my walls and still want her back. I've had some random hook ups but none of them mattered.

Trevor get up and get ready to go get your tux on I get married today you need to at least look presentable

I no man I just I don't know im coming

Okay

RPV

Im going to Becky's wedding I figured it's the right thing to do but ill have to take my dog with me since he cant stay at home alone like night mare. I picked a black sugar and spice sequin dress that's from my line, black three inch strappy heals that have black diamonds on them from my line, and a coach black dog carrier and grabbed a bag of clothes since id be staying there a week at Becky's while there on there hunny moon she said it's a surprise and that no one thinks im coming but her and matt. I cant help but wonder if Trevor has a new girl friend since I still love him and all. Im Becky's Maid Of Honor and she knows me and let me pick my own dress with her approval.

3 hours later

Im driving into dullsville I can see peoples heads turn but they don't know its me at least not yet and I make my way to the wedding chapel. I park and sneak in the back ill be the last to enter right before Becky and no one will no until I walk out that im there. For some reason this is how becky wanted it.

Raven ive missed you so much!

I no beck ive missed you to can I walk down with my doggy of should I leave him in here

Oh that's fine I don't care he's adorable and the bag matches so well now you remember that once everyone goes trevor will walk out and hold his arm out and them you'll stroll out he doesn't think your coming so hell expect one of my cousins good luck I love you!

I love you to and you look amazingly beautiful!

The music started so she hurried out to make sure everything went okay and I followed when it was my turn I stood up tall and strolled out. I swear peoples eyes were about to pop out my mom and dad and you'll never believe who else started to cry Trevor I went and took his arm and tugged him along he was still crying and to say it nicely looked like he's been living in hell. He's still so gorgeous as hell like an Abercrombie model.

Raven? he whispered

Yep I said popping the p.

Ive missed you

It was time to pull away stand on one side while I stand on the other so I did he looked sad to let me go like I might disappear. The wedding was beautiful but I left right after it and went to matt and Becky's I didn't want to face all those people just yet and beck understood. Once I got inside the house I heard a load sobbing sound so I follow it and I found Trevor on the ground with a gun in his hand whispering I will always love Raven.

Trevor?

He looked up at me and looked like he wanted to tackle me with kisses.

Raven I love you and missed you and want to marry you and have tons of kids and I want them to grow up on a farm and be like me and you raven I love you will you please marry me?

**A/N= I no its kinda rushed but ive been super busy I got my ex boyfriend back! I freaking love him****J the next chapter will be edited and will come sooner my beta will be the one and only ****EMERALD AND ONYX**** and I would like to give a special shoot out to ****TWILIGHT153 ****you're my favorite reviewer and I love your story you're a great writer don't be so hard on your self! I love you guys but I want more reviews so in order to get another chapter how about I get at least 5 reviews please im begging you guys! I hope you like the direction this is going Im not sure if I do but its all up to u guys I could always make an alternate ending I just hope you like it trust me you'll love to ending! Thanks guys good night!**


	7. Im Back

Its been so long Im sorry Ive been really sick so sick that I got pulled out of school and am in the hospital a lot. Im still sick but I figured maybe writing will destract me from the pain. I had two vampire kisses storys that were really my inspiration but now I cant find them. I dont know if I can start writing again without reading them so I need your help. I dont know the tites but the parts of the story I remember are down below. If I can find them Ill update this story within a month. I promise.

The first one Raven and Trevor were dating but she leaves and comes back when her mom has a miscarriage.

The second one Raven and Trevor are stuck doing a project together and I remember him chasing her around the pool and they both fall in.


End file.
